Super Shimada Brothers
by Nara7K
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler of Overwatch is kidnapped by terrorist organization Talon: two brothers set off to defeat the enemy and rescue the good doctor. One is an archer who takes pride in avidly reading printed erotica with "honor" and the other is a ninja who makes everyone feel guilty.
1. World 1-1

"Hanzo, somebody kidnapped Dr. Angela Ziegler."

"Hm."

It was a fine day in the newly reformed Shimada household. Now living in the tiniest house they had ever lived in within Hanamura, Hanzo, "skeptical brother" extraordinaire and master archer, and Genji, "optimistic brother" extraordinaire and master ninja, both lived uneventful and calm lives.

Everything related to Overwatch always screwed them over, though. Overwatch meant business in the most erratic of ways.

"Hanzo, somebody kidnapped Dr. Angela Ziegler."

"Mm hm."

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Put the newspaper down for a second."

Sitting on a small tatami mat within the cramped living room, Hanzo looked up from the papers in his hands. A young grasshopper Genji was, Hanzo thought to himself as he flipped the papers.

"I am not reading mere _newspapers,"_ Hanzo seethed. Thrusting the papers forward to Genji's face, the archer roared, "I'm reading _EROTICA! AND IT WON'T BE MY ** LAST-**_ _"_

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Please tell me why you're so proud about that."

Hanzo sighed. "Only a Shimada can wield truth so easily-"

"There's a thing called 'white lies,' my brother."

"My dear younger brother... Shut up."

The dark-haired Shimada sat back down as he tossed the erotica aside, picking up actual newspapers as Genji scratched the back of his head. Dr. Ziegler was kidnapped by the terrorist group Talon, and Overwatch was going ape-crackers about it. His master, Zenyatta, approved of Genji not panicking immediately over her kidnapping, for there was always a solution to every problem.

The only problem was choosing the right solution.

While Genji simply did not panic over the situation, Hanzo actually did not give a flying dragon about it.

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Somebody kidnapped Dr. Angela Ziegler."

"I know."

"Hanzo."

"I know."

" _Hanzo."_

"Genji."

The cyber-ninja remained sitting in front of a small analog television as he played _N*nja Ga*den._

"Somebody-"

"-kidnapped Dr. Angela Ziegler."

"Hanzo."

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo looked up from the newspapers and said as he stared at the ceiling,

" _What."_

"We must go save Dr. Ziegler."

"Oh, well spare me the... **mercy**... my dear younger brother."

Genji cringed so hard, his character in the game cringed with him.

"This is no time for **games,** " said the cyber-ninja playing games.

Hanzo cringed so hard at the irony, his newspapers crumpled up by themselves.

"Why should _we_ have to go save her, anyway?" Hanzo asked the ninja, who remained silent at his question for a good moment.

"I do not know," Genji said as he paused the game and turned to his older brother. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that she _saved me after YOU **MURDERED ME, BROTHER?** "_

An odd silence fell over the house. The two stared at each other, Hanzo's gaze being far more blank than usual. Knowing that the silence could not go on forever, the archer simply asked the ninja,

"So all I need is my bow, right?"

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	2. Follow the White Rabbit

King's Row awaited Hanzo and Genji as they flew to there on an airplane. Some people whispered about how odd Genji looked, and how much he resembled that of an Omnic. At their words, the ninja would simply chuckle and not back away from them due to his appearance. Instead, he always explained to them,

"This wouldn't have happened to me if my brother _didn't_ _ **MURDER ME.**_ "

And Hanzo would pretend that Genji was Zenyatta's demented robot son, but that was technically racist to the Omnic monk. So instead, he decided to compare Genji with that of a monkey.

But then there was Winston, which meant Hanzo was being racist anyway. _Dammit, literally everything is related to Overwatch,_ Hanzo grimaced as he attempted to get cozy with the mediocre airplane seats. _Dammit, these seats are so bad._

The sound of Genji's repeated _"_ _ **MURDERED ME**_ _"_ s started to get to his head. Hoping that Genji would one day shut up about the freaking deed he once committed himself into regretting eternally, the archer took a deep breath.

 _Pure thoughts, Hanzo. Pure thoughts... Pure thoughts... Believe in yourself, who desperately wants to kill all of these motherf*ckers..._

A few good hours after the plane departed from Hanamura, however, a disturbance that threatened to sever Hanzo's patience popped up.

"Look, mom!" A child said as he pointed at Hanzo from the side. "It's a boogieman!"

 _...What._

"Son, you don't talk about people like that! Hush, will you?"

"But moooom, he really looks like a boogieman! His tattoo looks like fur!"

"Hush!"

His eyes twitching erratically, Hanzo slowly turned his head to the annoying child. "You... dare to mock my tattoo? Only Shimadas can make fun of our tattoos! You know _NOTHING OF TATTOOS AND FUR!"_

Bolting up from his seat, Hanzo pointed his bow and arrow at the mother and child as he seethed, _"Ryuu ga waga **TEKI**_ **KURAU!** "

...

...

...was what Hanzo wanted to do.

In reality, no child annoyed him, and the plane ride was insanely boring. Genji went to the restroom and kept screaming _"_ _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ _"_ over and over again until he felt satisfied with his voice, which took the entire plane ride.

* * *

Hanzo and Genji walked into King's Row. "There should be a message for us here," Genji told his human brother as they entered England under nighttime. "If Dr. Ziegler's distress call is correct, we must follow the white rabbit."

"The white rabbit?" Hanzo muttered.

As they walked down the streets, a woman in a bunny outfit walked into a club. Hanzo unfortunately managed to catch sight of it.

His eyes glowed.

"Marked by the dragon-"

"Brother, don't even think about it."

King's Row was a strange place in that there were plenty of Omnics consistently calling out racism and demanding equality. Some places had less integral anti-oppression Omnic organizations. Truthfully, Genji knew that many people gave him the evil eye, but he did not give a crap because he had a sword, and he also believed he was too sexy for the women around him to show his face.

Alas, sexiness was a priority under harmony and peace. Master Zenyatta told him that on the verge of snapping his face apart when Genji flirted with another woman during his training for the ten thousandth time.

As they went, they caught sight of an Omnic monk giving a speech to humans and Omnics alike. The protestors against discrimination cheered as he spoke about harmony, and Genji could not help but smile at the banding of like mindsets for harmony. For some odd reason, the monk was told to step off the podium, but at that moment, Hanzo realized he can impress his little brother by agreeing upon the idea of harmony. The dark-haired archer decided to at least give the monk a parting cheer for his efforts in uniting people and robots.

"Truthfully, you have made a huge effort in uniting both humans and sentient machinekind. I offer you my greatest respects and-"

A bullet went straight through the monk's head right before the Omnic was able to ride a gigantic limo.

"...Well, f*ck."

"Brother," Genji seethed as he smacked the back of Hanzo's head, "your respects to Master Zenyatta's close friend, Master Mondatta, has _**MURDERED HIM!**_ _"_

" _ **I WAS QUITE LITERALLY JUST COMPLIMENTING HIM FOR TRYING, GENJI! COMPLIMENTING!** "_

Genji sighed as he looked up to see where the bullet came from in the first place. His visor suddenly glowed like crazy as he fixated his view upon whatever was in the top of the buildings around the brothers. Hanzo looked up as well to see what his little brother was up to.

A slender figure in a purple, revealing bodysuit leapt across a building with an orange figure. Said purple-skintight-wearing woman happened to have the mark of a white rabbit.

On her perfectly delicate-looking behind.

Neither Hanzo nor Genji knew who put a mark like that on such a wonderful thing, but they did agree on one thing. Without a single bit of hesitation holding them back, the two brothers stormed down the streets of the now chaotic King's Row.

Hanzo screamed as he launched a dragon of pure energy down the streets, jumping on it as he directed it up to the rooftops. Genji roared as he zoomed up and down a bunch of buildings at light speed.

Both of them were after the white rabbit, which shined so beautifully under the hectic night of England.

* * *

Having completed her mission and dealt with the pesky Overwatch agent, Tracer, Widowmaker departed King's Row within one of Talon's aircrafts. She took a deep breath as she watched the chaos that enveloped the city, which would soon spread throughout the country.

Peculiar how one bullet could bring a halt to the momentum of order. Never did she feel so enthralled to watched inferior sentience crawl beneath her.

 _When I was a girl,_ she remembered, _I had a fear of spiders._

"...seiyaahh! _ **-**_ " "toh! _ **-**_ "

 _I was told they felt no emotion._

"...My dragonblade is ready!" "...Let the dragon consume you...!-"

 _That their hearts never beat._

"HUAGHHHHH _ **-**_ " "MARKED BY THE DRAGON _ **-**_ "

 _But I know the truth..._

" _KAKUGOUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ " " _FLOW LIKE WATER-_ "

 _At the moment of the kill..._

 _They are never more ali-_

" _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ " " _ **RYUU GA WAGA TEKI KURAU!-**_ "

 _ **SLAM!**_

...

The French assassin blinked as she stared at the now sealed doors of the aircraft. She swore she heard something obnoxiously loud chasing after the ship, but when no more sounds popped up, she presumed that it was only an odd effect from her encounter with Tracer. Those particular encounters never went well, after all.

Meanwhile, Hanzo and Genji clung onto the bottom of the ship desperately for the same pathetic reason, and there was no need for them to explicitly state what they were after.

Of course, they were after the white rabbit. To save Dr. Angela Ziegler from that one "somebody" who kidnapped her. That was all.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	3. Mercy Upon Mercy

"Quick question, brother."

"What is it, Genji?"

"Where are we?"

"That's what I should be asking you, you nincompoop."

"To be fair, I was not the only one who rushed in."

" _Only a true Shimada rushes into battle mindlessly."_

Hanging onto the aircraft was not a problem for the two Shimadas. The real problem was being able to hang onto the thing for an amount of time that spans way past "several minutes." Genji and Hanzo held on the convenient bulges of the huge machine they followed. Water rushed past beneath them as they continued to keep themselves latched to the aircraft.

"If my premonition is correct," Genji said, "the white rabbit will lead us straight to Dr. Ziegler."

"Can we just call her Mercy?"

"No, that is rude and disrespectful, especially considering the fact that she saved me _after **YOU MURDERED ME.** "_

Hanzo nodded. Indeed, she did save Genji's life and make him go through an identity crisis that tortured him for a long time. She was also responsible for making Genji meet Zenyatta and go nuts about harmony and all of that wizbiz.

Although Hanzo questioned Mercy's importance to Genji, he decided it was just tough love on the young Shimada's part. Biting the hand that fed you was an act of disobedience, disrespect, and most importantly, dishonor.

And Hanzo loved honorable things, like reading printed erotica rather than digital ones.

"Genji."

"Hanzo."

"Where are we going?"

"That's what you should be asking, you nin- oh wait."

The archer glared at his cyber-ninja brother. Oblivious to Hanzo's annoyance (like he always has), Genji stated, "As I have said before, I do not know. But I presume we are going to Dr. Ziegler's location."

* * *

As soon as the aircraft landed in a very shady area, Hanzo and Genji snuck out of the ship when the coast was clear. They nearly got squished by the aircraft due to their bickering about what they should have for dinner, but since they were trained as ninjas, neither of them got flattened.

The Talon headquarters they ended up in was... pretty big. Much bigger than their small house, that was for sure. Genji kept a hand to his short blade while Hanzo now wielded his bow and arrow.

"I'm going to give us some sight," Hanzo said as he prepared a Sonic Arrow. "This will let us move faster."

"Like hedgehogs in a bladeless blender."

"..."

 _Fwip!_

The arrow loudly slammed itself into the building they were about to enter, pulsing out visible waves of light in the most obnoxious way possible. Nobody noticed the arrow because it was fired by a true Shimada, or at least, that was what Hanzo and Genji believed. The two scampered into the headquarters.

"Where's the white rabbit?" Genji questioned Hanzo. The archer shrugged as he loudly busted into an air vent, kicking it open with a foot. Nobody noticed them yet.

Talon, the terrorist organization that appeared frequently after Overwatch's disbanding, was a force to be reckoned with. They constantly attacked countries, their forces large in numbers and horsepower. From smuggling valuable goods to hacking into critical information on both countries and classified Overwatch documents, Talon had the potential to destroy the world inside-out.

But Hanzo didn't give a crap about any of that. No, he just wanted to go home after Genji saved "Dr. Angelica Burgler."

The Shimadas crawled down the air vents, and after they crawled to the point where they felt sympathy for Linkin Park, Genji shook Hanzo's shoulder.

"I see her!"

Hanzo's eyes widened. Without any hesitation, he punched the side of the vent and sent a fan flying to the side of the room. The archer leapt into the room first, with Genji following suite. The ninja fell on his face.

No Talon operative was in the room, and an extremely obvious-looking prison cell sat in the middle of the place. Dr. Angela Ziegler sat on a bench with the loneliest frown ever.

But her frown turned into a look of awe and horror when Hanzo just punched the air vent open.

"G-Genji?" She whispered as Genji picked himself up from the ground. "You are Genji, correct? And you are his brother..."

The archer screamed incoherently as he started smashing the gigantic lock keeping the cell shut with his sturdy bow. It barely budged. "Dammit, it's not breaking like it should be!" The older Shimada growled.

At that, Mercy frowned as a sad look took over her once hopeful expression. "They have upgraded the lock mere minutes before you two have arrived."

"Brother," Genji smacked the back of Hanzo's head as told him, "we probably could have moved faster if you _didn't **MURDER ME!** "_

The archer did not say anything to the ninja. But he did have a lot of questions for the doctor.

"Dr. Ziegler, what should we do?!" Hanzo screamed inside the clearly gigantic Talon headquarters. "There's got to be a way to get you out of here."

With an unsure frown, the pretty doctor informed the Shimada brothers, "They have locked this cell with an upgraded lock. If I recall correctly..."

* * *

 _A masked man clad in black reveled in Angela's fallen hopes of being rescued just with his sheer presence and pure evilness. The middle-aged man went by the nickname "Reaper," and he sought out revenge against the doctor for reviving him and ultimately making him the edgiest thing ever since Ozzy Osbourne bit off a bat's head._

 _Reaper cackled evilly as he pointed at a distraught Angela Ziegler with a discouraging index finger. "They can only save you if they travel to **England, Russia, Nepal, Spain, America, and Mexico** to gather **key cards** for your cell! But no Overwatch agent can save you because **nobody** knows where the headquarters are, and you, the only one who now knows this, are **imprisoned!** DEATH WALKS AMONG Y-"_

* * *

"...And he said this a few minutes ago?" Hanzo asked.

Angela nodded.

"So if we arrived a bit earlier, we could have just gotten you out of here, right?"

Angela nodded.

Genji tried cutting the cell open, but it was no use. The cell did a great job at cuckolding the Shimadas from going back home with _N*nja Ga*den_ and _printed eroticas_ waiting for their pleasant arrival.

"If it is too much, I understand..." Angela told the Shimadas with dwindling hope.

"Yes, it's too mu-"

" **Too much?! Hah, that's nothing!** "

Hanzo turned to Genji, who gave him the most oblivious thumbs-up ever. "F*ck off," mouthed Hanzo, though he fell silent when Genji mouthed back, "You _**MURDERED ME.**_ _"_ For whatever reason Hanzo had to listen to the cyber ninja, he fell silent and simply grumbled to himself.

Smitten with the idea of making the doctor happy and hopeful in leaving the prison she was in, Genji attempted to slam a fist against one of the iron bars, only to find that a flat wall of plasma of some sort blocked the gaps of the cell. With a clenched fist against the wall, Genji told the doctor,

"Do not worry. We will get you out of there soon, Dr. Ziegler."

And much to his joy, she smiled. A brighter expression suited her more. "I will believe in you, then! Now go, before somebody spots you."

And thus began Hanzo and Genji's quest to collect keycards scattered across the world, all to save a kind doctor who put her self-value below many others around her. As they left the headquarters, Hanzo asked Genji, "So how shall we leave this place?"

The cyber-ninja laughed as if Hanzo's question was a rhetorical one.

"Why, swimming, of course!"

As the two swam all the way back to England, Hanzo chased after Genji with a look that wanted to tear the younger Shimada apart.


	4. You Found A Tracer

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"It seems that we need a place to stay in for the night."

"Why don't we just go swim back to Hanamura or something?"

"Well, you literally tried to murder me again when we got back on land, so I believe I learned my lesson."

"Good point."

The water that drenched their bodies had dried a decent amount, only a few drops dripping from them every once in a while. Hanzo was tired to the point where he wanted to kill a pig and eat all of its insides without cooking it properly. The same could not be said for Genji, whose cybernetic body gave him an advantage in terms of stamina and durability. Genji would thank Dr. Ziegler for giving him a body that did not shut down in water once he rescued her.

King's Row turned into a cesspool of chaos after Mondatta's death. After all, he was the leader of the Omnic monks, so it meant something big. Truthfully, even Genji did not know how to respond to that considering that he literally knew nothing about the symbol of harmony. Hanzo praising the monk right before the Omnic got shot in the head killed all forms of seriousness for the cyber-ninja in the particular situation.

As much as that was a problem for Genji's morality, what was he to do when his older brother constantly lessened the value of everything around him? Be reasonable and try to talk Hanzo's head out of the gutter? Psh, that would all go moot instantly.

"A hotel sounds pleasurable," Hanzo confessed. "As much as I want to leave this place, Angelica Burgler did say-"

"Angela Ziegler."

"-Angela Ziegler did say that there should be a key card for her cell. We should take a day's rest."

Hanzo stared at Genji pleadingly, knowing his younger brother already desired to go get the job done with during the night. Alas, Genji submitted to Hanzo's plea as he nodded.

"The white assbit has given us clues," the older Shimada stated. "We now know this mission will take long, meaning that we will have to mentally prepare ourselves. Although I initially thought that we can separate and collect the key cards individually to hasten the process, that proposes too many risks when we consider this... "Talon" group's advanced technology and awareness of their surroundings."

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"That's good and all, but you said 'assbit'. We followed the 'white rabbit,' not whatever an assbit is supposed to be."

"Oh."

The two fell silent as they looked for a hotel. On their way, however, an odd feeling struck Genji as the Shimadas passed by an alley. He glanced at the alley and gave it a good look.

Although he saw nothing in particular, the sound of electricity crackling oddly earned his attention. "Hanzo, wait," Genji said.

The older Shimada bit the bottom of his lip furiously as he barely resisted the urge to kill Genji. All he wanted was sleep, not a freaking tour around England with the hopes of meeting the Beetles in an alley. Not that the Beetles were alive or anything.

Regardless, he followed Genji.

"Wha...!"

The younger Shimada suddenly rushed into the alley. Confused, Hanzo prepared his bow and arrow and ran into the alley as well. Leaping out from the corner, Hanzo was about to bust a sharp cap on anything dangerous present when he found something else.

An assbit. More importantly, an Overwatch agent that Genji had once informed him about during their pointless conversations.

Lena Oxton, the well-known Overwatch agent who went by "Tracer," leaned against one of the buildings in King's Row, a defeated look clouding her usually bubbly smile. Her chronal accelerator sparked profusely, and a destroyed Pulse Bomb lay directly next to her in a crumpled heap.

Alas, Hanzo did not know how technology worked, so he presumed that the chronal accelerator was a time-bomb.

"A trap?!" He cried before blue energy formed around his arm as he aimed his bow at her chronal accelerating thingy. " _Ryuu ga waga_ _ **TEKI WO**_ _-"_

"Hanzo, wait!" Genji shouted. "Lena Oxton is not a suicide bomber who failed a suicide bombing, she's one of us! Overwatch!"

"But... The thing on her _admittedly small chest._ It... looks like one of those things an assassin I once knew of used."

"Before you murdered him?"

"Genji, self-defense is not murder unless you use a Fruity Loop to torture them."

"That is true. I guess I should've used a Fruity Loop when _you-_ "

Before Genji gave the older Shimada PTSD from all the reminders he gave on his "murder," Hanzo lowered his bow and sighed. "So, she is... one of us?"

"Yes, brother. Also, the device on her chest is a 'chronal accelerator,' which is the only thing keeping her in this timeline with stability. Without it, her time in this world would go haywire, and she would be unable to maintain physical form until she outright gets erased from the timeline, thus killing her."

"Okay."

"You seem awfully fine with that information."

Hanzo rolled his eyes as he growled, "Can we get her life story out of the way? What are _we_ going to do now?"

The younger Shimada fell in a contemplative silence, which usually meant that something Hanzo hated was coming to his way.

"Let us take her with us for now," he said. "It would be rude to leave her knocked out in the streets like this, especially considering she is a fellow Overwatch member."

"Is that even legal-"

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Why is legality of bringing an unconscious person with you to a hotel concerning you when we just infiltrated a terrorist organization's headquarters?"

"My personal space is far more precious than eliminating some dumb terrorist organization."

They still ended up taking Tracer with them. When the Shimadas finally found a hotel, Hanzo gave the receptionist the most intimidating glare ever and winded up grabbing a pretty decent room for a cheaper price. Before Tracer was able to find the strength to ask what was going on, Hanzo simply told her to shut up for a second, which was the equivalent to "for the rest of the night."

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	5. Lena Oxton

Lena never expected to see Overwatch agent Genji in King's Row of all places. She also did not expect to see his brother, who was clouded in mystery due to his lack of activity with the rest of the agents.

After a devastating failure to prevent Mondatta's death, she had been left to grovel in her mistakes. The heartless assassin took the life of a symbol of peace... and for that, Tracer had done more than just fail a mission. She let down the hopes and dreams of the people in not only England, but the people all over the world hoping for unity between Omnics and people.

And much to her surprise, Hanzo, Genji's older brother, legitimately did not know who Mondatta was.

"He's the Omnic monk leader... who led other monks," the archer stated with an unsure tone. "They did monk things and were basically as valuable as people."

Basically? Who was he to devalue the sentience of Omnics so nonchalently? Tracer definitely did not find him to be the warm soul, chills running down her spine at his lack of emotion.

Meanwhile, Genji remained sympathetic to the Omnic cause far more than his brother despite his robotic body. The first time she met him, she believed something about him was insane in more than one way. His kind soul, however, changed her thoughts and made her to believe that he had some of the better thoughts of people.

So when Genji and Hanzo bickered on endlessly, she was not too surprised.

"Genji, I'm out of potato chips. I'm sad and hungry."

"Maybe you wouldn't be sad and hungry if you _didn't-"_

Hanzo sighed and waved Genji off, shaking his head as he picked up newspaper. When he realized the newspaper was in English, he tossed the papers against the wall as he sighed yet again. "Literally unreadable," he muttered under his breath.

Tracer stared at the two Shimadas, her wallowing sorrow forgotten as she observed them talk. Despite having their differences, the two were still family to each other. And they brought her into a hotel room for her safety.

The Shimadas had told her of what they planned on doing in England, and the entire event caught her off guard. Dr. Angela Ziegler had been kidnapped, and now they had to collect key cards scattered across the world! When she asked if they could just let Winston group Overwatch agents together to collect the cards, Hanzo immediately screamed a series of "No"s as he ranted about how only true Shimadas did not bring "non-Shimadas" into their missions.

So she let Hanzo be.

"Hey, Genji," she managed to let out, still covered in the blankets the cyber-ninja put over her on a bed. The ninja sat at a small couch across her. "Don't you think you could use at least just a bit of help for your mission?"

Genji remained still in his meditation posture. "It depends on what you mean by 'just a bit.' My brother is an extremely sensitive man, so keeping the size minimal may be alright to him."

"What about just me, then?"

"Hmm..." The cyber-ninja nodded several times as he told her, "I'm sure I can convince him. Truthfully, any help is appreciated. Do you plan on assisting us?"

At his question, Lena flinched as she frowned, her energy already feeling drained from the events that transpired moments earlier. "I dunno, I really think I'm not worth much at this point."

"How about you ask my brother on whether you are valuable or not?"

Hanzo blinked as he turned to Genji and Tracer with a bag of potato chips. He ate chip-by-chip with chopsticks that Genji did not see him carry before.

"Say what?"

"O-Okay," Tracer nodded as she cleared her throat, putting up a strong and determined look as she turned to Hanzo. "Mr. Hanzo-"

"That's Mr. _Shimada,_ Miss Oxton."

"Ah, right! Mr. Shimada, do you think I can be valuable to you in your missions?"

Her eyes sparkling in hopes of gaining a chance to successfully help others, Tracer stared into Hanzo's eyes. The Shimada glanced at Genji, who glared at him intently.

"...To be fair, I do not know you at all so I literally can't just say that you're worth dog sh-"

" _ **RYUUJIN NO-**_ _"_

"-BUUUUUUUT I think you are going to be very useful so therefore you should follow us, and please stop pointing that gigantic sword at me, my younger brother."

A bright smile took over her gloomy frown as Tracer bubbled at Hanzo's compliment. "Thanks, love! I'll do my best to help you."

"...Don't call me that," Hanzo grumbled as he tore open a bag of gummy bears along with his recently acquired potato chips.

"Say, Mr. Shimada," Tracer chirped, her usual bubbly personality slowly coming back to form, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"I used to have a girlfriend."

"Oh! Really? Hehe, what was she like?"

"She was an assassin, so I killed her."

"..."

Terror struck the young Lena Oxton's face as Genji prevented himself from unleashing his Dragon Blade. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he grumbled, "She wanted Doritos even though I wanted Lays. Then she suddenly revealed that she was an assassin sent out to kill me, and asked if I could run with her to some unknown place. I said 'No' and shot her."

"T-That's..." Tracer muttered as her eyes watered, the thoughts of a beautiful woman hoping for anything but a tragic love just getting shot in the head by an arrow. Was her death really necessary?

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"What did you do after you killed her?"

" **I killed you.** "

" _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ _"_

"Whoa, Genji! T-That's dangerous-"

" _ **RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!**_ _"_

" _Wha...! Your brother, too?!"_

As Tracer attempted to stop the Shimadas from destroying the entire building, the night moved on without rest. Hanzo ended up sleeping in the bathroom, while Genji slept on the floor next to Tracer's bed. Lena stared at the cyborg for a good few minutes before falling asleep as well, feeling a bit at peace with the fellow Overwatch agent's presence. She could not bear to be alone for the night after what she encountered during the night of King's Row.

The next day, she would learn about just how the two Shimadas intended on retrieving a key card from a Blackwatch headquarters hidden within England. And it was not a good plan in any form.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	6. Daytime England

Lena wore the spare clothes Genji had prepared for her the night before they slept. Since England went batsh*t crazy over Mondatta's death, nobody really cared about Genji purchasing some clothes despite being a cyber-ninja.

Sluggishly carrying herself over to the bathroom, Lena's first instinct was to take a shower. But alas, a certain Shimada had chucked himself into the room after surrendering the comfortable bed to the woman. Sleeping inside the tub, Hanzo let out neither snore nor any kind of noise in particular. His silence frightened her.

"Are you alright?" Tracer asked as she reached out for the archer. As soon as she touched his shoulder, Hanzo's eyes shot open as he bolted up. He wrapped her neck under his arm in a headlock as he prepared to snap her neck.

...Until he realized it was just Tracer, and not an assassin sent out to kill him. Old habits died hard.

"Oh," he said simply as he slid back into the tub, "my mistake."

The brown-haired Overwatch agent remained frozen, her worried smile nearly static.

* * *

"Miss Oxton, you look like you saw something frightening in a bathroom," Genji commented in the most oblivious manner ever.

Although she got the chance to shower as soon as Hanzo left the tub, Tracer looked disheveled in an entirely different way. A tired smile attempted to hide her lack of energy from the robotic Shimada, her uniform replaced with comfortable-looking athletic wear.

"I had a bad dream and tripped over a banana," she said, hoping her white lie would get to the young Shimada. He, however, sensed her lie as he responded,

"Maybe you wouldn't have had a bad dream if my brother _didn't-_ "

"My brother, I believe there is a fine line between repetition and outright insanity for what you are about to say."

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"You _**MURDERED ME.**_ _"_

"."

Walking out of the hotel, the Shimadas and a surprisingly exhausted Tracer took in the surroundings of daytime King's Row. The sun was nice and the birds were kind of singing, and the people were just strolling around at the speed of sound.

With Mondatta's death being only a day before, all the protestants against Omnic discrimination swarmed the streets, blinded by anger and confusion. A certain time-manipulating agent felt her shoulders becoming heavier than before, but Hanzo easily diverted her small depression just by his very expression. Wisdom crossed over his eyes as he gazed upon the people in solemn thought. Perhaps he was a "closet nice guy" and preferred not to show his warm emotions to people explicitly? Tracer blinked at the strange look the archer put up.

But then she realized he was just being disappointing as usual when he whispered,

"I'm hungry."

Certainly enough, the convenience store not too far off a crowd of protestants should have given her a hint that he cared little for people. Lena sighed as she grumbled something about Winston reforming an Overwatch more sympathetic to the people.

"I, too, am hungry."

"But you're a f*cking robot, Genji."

"Because _you_ _ **MUR**_ _-"_

Hanzo bought himself and Genji spicy cup noodles. After pouring boiling water into the paper cups, the two waited for a bit before eating the noodles. They tasted like imported goods. While he was at it, Hanzo bought Tracer a bunch of Spiderman-themed cookies because he thought Westerners found superheroes to be so much cooler than the citizens of Japan.

A dose of painful memories from her encounter with Widowmaker made Lena Oxton feel that she was not the biggest fan of Spiderman. It just had to be Spiderman cookies.

"How're the noodles?" Tracer chirped, hoping to divert her thoughts from the previous night's train of tragedies.

"They taste like Mondatta's ice-cold body."

" _ **RYUUJIN N-** "_

Before Genji gave Hanzo the biggest ninja-whooping of his life, the older Shimada slapped a bunch of Yen on the table they ate at outside of the convenience store. While it was enough to persuade the cyber-ninja into falling silent, Genji noticed that Tracer was not talking as much as she usually did. Lena was the type to giggle and play around frequently, if not too much.

Yet, here she was, looking as if the world was about to end within the next few days. She smiled, yes she did, but no doubt did she go through a huge inner turmoil after the terrible news she informed Genji of.

Before Genji was able to tell Hanzo that Tracer may not be feeling at her top condition, the archer suddenly took out a map full of marks on it. Curious, Genji stared at the thing as Hanzo cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go fishing today."

"..."

"..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"We have to find the key cards."

"I know."

"Hanzo."

"Genj-"

" **WHY.** "

Sighing, Hanzo pointed at Tracer, whose eyes widened in curiosity as she stared at the older Shimada. She turned to Genji and pointed at herself, mouthing "Me?" as Genji shrugged at her question.

"She is _clearly_ tired; I bet a little bird could kill her if it pecked enough. I doubt we'd be able to make any kind of productive progress if at least one of us is not at top condition. In this case, a bit more rest would do."

"And the doctor?"

Hanzo glanced at Genji as if he were crazy.

"What doctor?"

"You know, Dr. Angela Ziegler?"

"She can wait, I prefer taking my time saving people."

Clearly, Hanzo had more experience taking the lives of people rather than saving them. But it did make sense that having Tracer rest up a bit more would help her prepare mentally for their key card search in England.

"Then we shall rest," Genji agreed reluctantly.

"Huh? But what about Miss Ziegler-"

"Hush. I can hear the fish calling for us in the distance."

Genji and Lena turned to Hanzo, who seemed curious as to how England's fishes looked like. Although Hanzo did believe that he hit two birds with one stone by using Lena's condition as an excuse to rest a bit more, there was one thing that bothered him.

 _Did I hide my magazines under the drawer at home?_

Nevertheless, he knew the question would be completely worthless to his younger brother. The three went to a fishing pond near the hotel, but little did they know that the fishing trip would kickstart their search for the key cards.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	7. Blackwatch in a Pond

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"You are surprisingly skilled in the art of fishing, I'll say."

"Am I, now?"

"Mr. Hanzo!"

"Gen- er, Ms. Lena."

"I just wanted to try saying that. Heh heh."

"You imbecile."

Hanzo was actually a god of fishing, or so Genji believed. The archer's genius plan of whispering "Bite it, you little sh*t" over and over again under his breath appealed to the ascended beings who graced all fishermen and fisherwomen alike. Or fisherrobots, in the current world's case. The older Shimada repeatedly caught fish, from small critters to moderately sized lurkers of the water.

The three sat at a very small rowing boat, with Lena simply admiring how some people found fun in such patience-demanding activities. Once in a while she would point at a fish coming towards Hanzo's lure before clapping excitedly when the _real_ action started. Genji, on the other hand, focused so much on rowing that every catch Hanzo had was breathtakingly exciting due to how boring his temporary job was.

Truly, a moment of peace and relaxation let them settle down a bit- even though Hanzo and Genji did jack sh **#%** up to that moment.

A huge red fish caught Hanzo's eye. Surely, it would be a great catch!

"You are not the first to catch my attention," he muttered under his breath as he focused all of his willpower into tossing his lure properly at the fish's direction. "And you will not be the _last..."_

"Is he talking to that fish?" Lena asked Genji as she scooted over to him, watching Hanzo with a look of curiosity.

"Miss Oxton, he is not simply talking to the fish. He is _spiritually communicating_ with it."

"...I have no idea what that means."

The cyborg shrugged as he watched his brother start whispering his beautifully mysterious whispers once more. "Personally, I don't understand it either, but that's what he told me _before he mur-"_

At that moment, Hanzo started roaring like a dragon as he reeled his lure with an insane speed that could only be matched with some superfast Marvel comic hero.

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO RYUU GA WAGA GA WAGA TEKI RYUU GA TEKI WAGA RYUU-"

"Brother, that doesn't even make any se-"

" _ **SHUT UP, GENJI!** "_

"But you _**MURDERED ME, BROTHER-**_ _"_

" _ **SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!-** "_

" _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAAAAAEEEEEEEE!** "_

"DIE, **DIE,** _ **DIE!**_ _"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lena's eyes widened as she pointed at a masked man in a black hood standing on top of another row boat by himself. "Y-You're... him, right? Reaper?!"

"Raper?!" Hanzo gasped as he reached for his bow and arrow, only to remember he left his weapons back in the hotel. "Sh-Shit, I don't wanna get my butthole r-"

" _ **I'M NOT A FREAKING RAPIST, YOU NUMBSKULL!** " _Reaper screamed before regaining his composure almost instantly, cracking his knuckles with a snicker. "I am _**Reaper**! Leader of the Blackwatch and a Very-Super-Duper-Important-Person for the ties it has! Remember my name! _ Gwa ha ha, you must be members of Overwatch, aren't you? Especially _YOUUUUU_ , young woman!"

Genji stood and moved in front of Lena, taking out a rolled up map of King's Row from his back as he held it like a katana. "You're not touching her, Raper! I am Genji Shimada, and although my ties with Overwatch are lackluster, it is only because my brother _**MURDERED ME!** _ Go back to your home and rethink your actions, hoodlum, for these inconspicuously terrible actions of yours are-"

"I just said **I'M NOT A RAPIST, YOU OMNIC-LOOKING BRAT!** " Reaper screamed. " _ **GOD, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT, ANYWAY?!** "_

" **DO YOU LIKE TO** _ **SCREAM**_ **LIKE THIS?!** " Hanzo screamed back as he raised his lure menacingly at Reaper's direction. " **WAIT, ACTUALLY, WHO** _ **ARE**_ **YOU?!** "

.

 **＂Ｉ ＪＵＳＴ ＳＡＩＤ ＭＹ ＮＡＭＥ ＩＳ _ＲＥＡＰＥＲ_ ， ＹＯＵ ＦＡＧＧＯＴＲＯＮＳ！！！＂**

.

Slamming his fishing rod down, Reaper took out a B.B. Pistol as he fired it at the Shimada brothers. The two's eyes gleamed as they dodged it in while thrusting their pelvises and twisting their spines unnaturally. However, one of the pellets hit the fishing pond owner, who started screaming about how edgy people deserved no place in a not-so-edgy fishing pond. Another pellet hit Tracer's forehead.

"Ow!"

Genji intensified. In the past, he was a playboy. But after his brother murdered him, he found that the way he viewed women was far too reckless and selfish. He eventually treated them just as how he treated everyone else.

So when Lena rubbed her forehead in pain, Genji screamed incoherently as he leapt off the boat.

Or at least, he tried to. Hanzo punched him in the face before the ninja had the chance to leap off. "Who are you again, anyway?" The older Shimada asked Reaper... again.

At first, the Blackwatch leader considered blasting apart the annoying archer. But then he realized he lacked the tools to blast apart the annoying archer, thus letting the annoying archer not turn into a _pile_ of an annoying archer's remains instead.

"... **UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** "

Hanzo cringed so hard at Reaper's whining, he decided to show the masked man a piece of his mind. Not knowing what else to do aside from the fact that there was a clear enemy in front of him, Hanzo lifted the fishing rod as he pulled out the big red fish he initially wanted to catch. Spinning the rod around in some odd fashion, he recited a certain chant as he spun faster and faster.

" **Fishes are red, dragons are blue. Ryuu ga waga _teki wo KURAU!_** "

Hanzo flung the fish off of his rod, turning it into a red dragon. It fell into the water, though, so nothing happened.

 _D-Damn, that looked cool,_ Reaper thought to himself as Hanzo started swearing more than a Western movie's protagonist. _Looks like I'm not the **only** cool one here._

"I don't intend on fighting you _here_ because it would disturb the fishing pond owner," Reaper said, despite the fact that Hanzo, Genji, and Lena Oxton were all unarmed at that very moment. "So if you're expecting to defeat _me_ and _end_ the Blackwatch's ongoing success, don't even dream about it."

"He's a psychopath, guys," Lena whispered to the Shimada brothers. "Like, an actual psychopath."

"I'm not a psychopath."

"...Well," Genji said at Reaper's sudden reveal. "I mean, if he is aware that he's not a psychopath, then-"

"I'm a **high-functioning** psychopath."

"His name is _Raper,_ Genji, what'd you expect-"

"Son of a- **I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!** Good bye, you... _nincompoops!"_

Suddenly, Reaper turned into black dust as it swirled out of the pond. But he made sure to pay on his way out, so the pond owner was chill with him.

"Only a true Shimada would defeat an opponent they had met before," Hanzo growled, tossing the fishing rod aside as he leapt off the boat. "Genji! Racer! Let us go chase after that masked weirdo!"

"...It's _Tracer,_ you goof," Lena mumbled.

And thus, they chased after Reaper's tracks. The black dust led them to an interesting location, but they forgot to pay the pond owner their money.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	8. The Reason Why Hanzo Can't Push Payloads

"Genji."

"Hanzo."

"Why didn't we take Dr. Ziegler out through the vent again?"

Genji stared as if what Hanzo asked was stupid, oblivious, and absolutely close-minded.

"Because she was inside a **cell** **inside** **the room, you dolt of a fishing genius. Anybody who doesn't understand that needs to read the third chapter with their brain functioning normally.** We can't just pull out a cell through the vent, we're not Supermen or something."

"But you could've just taken the entire cell out of the vent."

"Hanzo."

"The vent, Genji, it was right next to her-"

"She was in a **REINFORCED** **CELL STUCK TO THE ROOM, DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW CELLS WORK?!** "

"Not really. I just thought we were making things harder for ourselves."

"Oh."

"Genji."

"Hanzo."

"Why didn't we take Dr. Zieg-"

Genji slapped Hanzo for trying to be too critical of their joke of a life-story.

The two brothers and a confused Lena Oxton stood in front of the entrance to a dark alley between several buildings. It seemed fitting that the edgiest thing alive would choose an area that would be dark regardless of what time it was.

Rubbing his cheek, Hanzo pointed at a staircase leading down to a door in the corner of the alley.

"That has to be something related to Raper."

Tracer and Genji nodded. Soon, the archer decided to go first and walked down the stairs. A dim light hung over the lone door in the alley. Reaching out for the rusty door knob, Hanzo pulled at the thing, only to find that it did not open like he wanted it to.

"..."

It seemed that he needed to compromise.

Walking away from the door, Hanzo fired an arrow at the door knob. When it did not open, he fired a scattershot arrow at the knob. Beams of sky blue bounced out of the alley as several pedestrians passing by blinked at the rays of light flying to the skies.

So not even his strongest arrow worked against the knob. In such times, Hanzo always resorted to a final option.

"Ryuu ga waga _teki wo_ _ **KURAU!**_ _"_

Despite launching two blue dragons of raw energy at the door knob, it did not budge.

"It seems out journey ends here," Hanzo stated as he turned to Genji and Lena.

"Uh... Why don'tcha try _pushing_ the door, Hanzo?" Lena suggested.

"Hmph. What foolishness. That's not going to open the-"

Genji walked over and pushed the door open.

"Go kill yourselves," Hanzo muttered darkly as he followed Genji and Tracer into a dark hallway.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Reading comprehension is critical even to the oddest of stories.  
**


	9. Mondatta's Ice-Cold Body

"Genji, I think we cannot proceed any further."

"And why is that, brother?"

The three heroes(?) stood before the darkest, smallest, and longest hallway they had ever seen. A few dim lights barely indicated that the ground did not have any altercations ahead.

"I have a feeling something odd is going to happen," Hanzo growled as he squinted at the darkness.

"Are you scared?"

"Are you actually retarded or what-"

Before a swarm of Internet Nazis attacked Hanzo for saying a particular word, Tracer picked up a pebble from the ground before throwing it across the hallway. Only the sound of the stone floor echoed.

"Seems like we gotta go and find out ourselves," Lena shrugged.

Genji threw several ninja stars down the hall. Strangely enough, despite throwing them in a fashion that could send them miles away without losing momentum, the shurikens never touched anything.

"Seems like we gotta go and find out ourselves," Genji parroted.

Hanzo nodded. It seemed like they had no choice.

"You two go on ahead, I'll watch your backs-"

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Why aren't you going first?"

The older Shimada raised an eyebrow at Genji's question. Clearly, his brother was being stupid and just asking to be murdered again.

"Because I'm an archer," he growled. "Archers don't brainlessly charge into danger, they just shoot it from afar."

"…If you say so."

A blue chronal accelerator and the green lines of a ninja suit glowed as the three walked down the depths of the hallway. Hanzo had his bow prepared as the other two just moved without a single worry about the hallway.

Something slithered behind Hanzo. His eyes widening, he turned and fired an arrow at the source of the noise. Nothing screamed in pain.

 _So the mindf*ck begins,_ he thought angrily as he frowned.

Raising his bow again, he felt something slither beneath his feet. He fired at his feet's direction, barely missing his toes. Something slid above him, and he fired above.

Growling, Hanzo clenched his teeth as he pulled out a scattershot arrow as he pointed it upward. "Come out, fiend! Show yourself!"

And with that, he fired the scattershot arrow without a second thought.

Now, Hanzo fired the scattershot arrow with the mindset of a lone archer. He did not consider that Genji and Tracer were with him at all, so when he shot at the super low ceiling of the hallway, it was a given that he would alert them.

Lena yelped as she blinked off instantly, Genji raising a knife as he deflected the bouncing arrows expertly. After the arrows were dealt with, the ninja asked,

"Are you trying to _**MURDER ME**_ _ **AGAIN**_ _ **?!**_ "

"No."

The cyber ninja sighed as the archer rolled his eyes. Before anything else happened, however, the scream of Lena Oxton alerted Genji.

And only Genji. Hanzo simply raised an eyebrow as his expression grew tired at how useless(?) Tracer was.

"Well," Hanzo muttered as he looked at the entrance of the hallway. "Now that she's dead, we could always go back to the-"

"Lena!"

"I saw this coming from a mile away so I'm not going to say anything."

Genji dashed to the darker side of the hallway…

…before screaming as well.

"What?"

Curious, Hanzo ran into the depths of the darkness as well.

He was greeted by Mondatta's ice-cold body literally dumped in front of a metal door.

The archer turned to Genji and Tracer, both who were hugging each other as if they were actually surprised by a jumpscare. He turned back to Mondatta's dead body, wondering how it was even retrieved and ended up just being a heap of trash in a hallway.

Someone used red spray paint on the dead body, too. It read,

" **DEATH WALKS AMONG YOU.** "

Hanzo cringed as his wrist was cut from an unknown source of edge. Annoyed at the injury the weird message gave him somehow, he angrily kicked Mondatta's body to the side.

"Damned Omnics are so heavy," he whined as he rubbed his foot in pain. Before he was able to open the door, Tracer yelled,

"Hey! Don't treat them like they're objects! It's… inhumane."

Hanzo chuckled as he turned to the frightened Lena Oxton.

"You don't seem to understand. To you, it's an Omnic. But to me, everything is an object."

"Even my _**MURDER?!**_ "

Hanzo gave Genji a blank look before letting out a defeated sigh.

"…Let's just go," the archer grumbled as he pulled at the door, only to find it not budging at all. Remembering his mistake from earlier, he furiously kicked the door to push it.

Knocking over the heap of metal as if it were a cardboard stand, the archer proudly walked into the new room before him.

Before realizing it was literally a room of dead Omnics with another door on the other side.

Genji and Tracer fainted.

He kind of understood Tracer fainting due to her being useless and all, but Genji…

 _What the f*ck, Genji._

Piggybacking two unconscious teammates, the older Shimada screamed incoherently as he swore like a buffalo with an ability to speak. This dragged on until he finally reached the other side of the annoyingly gigantic room of dead Omnics.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	10. Reaper

_The man in black._

 _The man_ _ **clad**_ _in black._

 _Black of death._

 _Death of black._

 _Commonly referred to as Reaper._

 _Recently nicknamed Raper._

" _ **I hate my life."**_

Reaper was a case of "what you see is what you get." In other words, he was the butt of all jokes related to edges and grunge. A feared leader of the Blackwatch, the shotgun-wielding villain had to deal with both Overwatch agents snooping into his business and resist the temptation to just kick down and relax from all the work he had to do keep up with almost daily.

Walking past his minions down a large hallway, the mask he wore remained seemingly hollow as he heard the salutes of his men here and there. His heavy footsteps jingled with the sound of shotgun shells clattering against each other on his belt.

Where would one of the most iconic terrorist leaders walk to in his own headquarters?

Without much thought, he went into a cafeteria and picked up some toast.

Contrary to what people thought of his life to be, he didn't actually meet too many Overwatch agents daily. He had paperwork, sure, but he just blazed through them within a few minutes because who honestly liked being productive? Widowmaker surely did not, considering how she spent most of her time feeding her pet spiders all day long rather than gunning down anything remotely positive in the world.

With a plate of toast and red jello in hand, the fully-dressed Reaper walked back down to his office's direction. A few of his men caught sight of him with food in their own hands as well.

"A toast for the king?" One of them asked. Reaper neither giggled nor chuckled; he simply nodded.

"A toast for the king," he answered.

As they repeated what he said, the men saluted at their leader before walking past him. Things in the Blackwatch headquarters had become so passive, even Reaper found no need to treat his men harshly. A lot of them died doing their job, anyway, so he had to keep as many of them as he could to not feel diluted of reinforcements in possible firefights.

Yes, he treated them like actual human beings. Yes, he did that because he was too lazy to not treat them like people.

Kicking the metal door to his office open, he walked into a surprisingly organized office as he moved past Widowmaker. The blue-skinned assassin held a Black Widow spider close to her as she poked at its head. The creature silently did nothing, knowing that the instant moment it attempted to run or attack her, it would die at the speed of light.

"With the assassination of Mondatta successful," Reaper mumbled as he sat at his classy and super evil-looking desk, "the Omnic and Human cause for peace has lost a significant crutch. Now we would be able to influence the world more with our own cause. This is all thanks to you, Amelie Lacroix."

Without turning to Reaper, the assassin responded emotionlessly, "I am Widowmaker- Amelie Lacroix is nothing of significance to me."

Glaring at the sniper with an annoyed look, Reaper shook his head as he picked up a toast lazily with his armored hand. He stuffed the thing through his mask and somehow ate without spilling too many crumbs.

Blackwatch had been desperate to utilize Amelie Lacroix as an asset to kill off Gerald Lacroix. She was the perfect assassin- a lack of human emotions meant that she would have little to no distractions whenever she did her job. The problem? That also meant she was one of the most frustrating people to talk with.

And it was not like he would specifically tell her to shut up even though his own men are allowed to scream like girls at the face of danger.

"Want some?" Reaper asked as he lifted his plastic cup of red jello.

"No. Your germs are all over it, it's disgusting."

"I didn't even eat this yet-"

"Disgusting."

Rolling his eyes behind his mask, Reaper stuck a plastic spoon into the jello as he ate it without much thought.

"Hey, Widowmaker."

"I am Amelie Lacroix."

"You just said to call you by Widow-"

"Did I? I only stated who I am, I never told you to call me by my title."

"…Fine, then. Hey, Amelie."

"I am Widowma-"

" _ **YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU?!"**_

The two had no idea that one of the Blackwatch headquarters located in England was about to be invaded by two insane Shimadas. At the moment, even if they knew, they probably would have not done anything about it. Some days, Blackwatch was fervently doing what terrorists did.

Sometimes they just wanted to die internally out of boredom. Widowmaker stared at the spider in her hands, a thought entering her empty mind.

 _Would the hunt be more interesting if there was one more hunter? A rivalry…_

She considered Tracer to be a rival- the girl was an obstruction to whatever objective she had. Although the time-traveling Overwatch agent was not to be underestimated, she did not fight in a similar fashion as Widowmaker herself did. If she were to meet a hunter who aimed from afar for a clean kill and just happened to contest with her well…

The thought was an amusing one. She chuckled coldly at the thought of a thrilling hunt that could allow skilled hunters to contest their own lives in a duel.

Meanwhile, Reaper gave her a bewildered look before putting his attention back to the deliciously red jello in his hands. It tasted like imported goods.

 _I wonder how the doctor is doing?_ Reaper wondered. Dr. Angela was locked up in the same headquarters that Reaper and Widowmaker tended to stay in, so it would be easy for him to turn on the air conditioner for the doctor's prison cell if he happened to forget. He heard that some people literally fried up when he left them there without the air conditioner running.

He liked his prisoners soft rather than hard-boiled.

* * *

"Genji."

"Hanzo."

Hanzo pointed at a door that was labelled "ONLY FOR MEMBERS OF THE **BLACKWATCH**. PLEASE TURN AWAY IF YOU ARE NOT AN AGENT OF THE **BLACKWATCH.** THIS IS FOR **BLACKWATCH** AGENTS **ONLY** , NOT FOR **OVERWATCH** AGENTS, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REMEMBER THIS IS A **BLACKWATCH** FACILITY, NOT AN **OVERWATCH** FACILITY."

Genji simply stared at the abrasively eye-catching notice on the metal door. Undoubtedly, Blackwatch may have had problems with Overwatch agents just happening to notice that a terrorist facility was located right underneath King's Row. The door had a high chance of leading the trio into the depths of the headquarters.

Truthfully, he just wanted to bust into the facility and show the power of the Shimadas to the terrorists. Alas, his brother looked like he wanted to go fishing again, and Genji had no intention on turning back for some stupid fishing trip when there was a doctor to rescue.

Tracer blinked when Genji tapped her shoulder.

"Can you zip in and take a brief analysis of any guards or cameras?" He asked as he loaded his shurikens. "We can act with swift judgement if you can."

A bright smile on her, Lena nodded. Hanzo pretended to find his bow incredibly interesting as he stared at it with false intricacy, hoping that Genji would just ignore him.

For now, the ninja did. Reaching for the door, Genji turned to Tracer.

"Ready?"

"Any time, love!"

"I want to go fishing-"

Genji opened the door.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	11. Keycard 1 Acquired

A maze filled with Blackwatch agents filled the headquarters located in King's Row. Unlike the massive one Hanzo and Genji discovered in the middle of the ocean, this particular base was cramped and seemed to have more hallways than a single copy of Final F*ntasy XIII could ever have. Hellish did not begin to describe how annoyingly small the place was for Hanzo, but Genji felt relieved to know that he could use his skills as a ninja well in such an obscure place.

His hand still on the door he opened, Genji turned to Tracer as he pointed at a security camera in a far corner of the main room. There were so many hallways connected to the lobby, the cyber ninja knew that it would take some time to infiltrate all of them without alerting the guards patroling from a fair distance.

"Alright, here's the plan," Genji explained. "Lena, go-"

Hanzo fired an arrow at the security camera. The lens let out an ear-piercing shatter as Genji and Tracer cringed at the sheer volume of the sound.

Far away, one- only _**one**_ \- Blackwatch agent turned to the source of the noise and asked dumbly, "What was that noise?" He proceeded to check on what happened to the camera, only to get shot in the back by another of Hanzo's arrows. The agent let out a loud shriek as he fell face-flat, dead.

Standing right next to the corpse, another agent asked out loud, "What was that noise?" He turned and looked down, only to get shot by another of Hanzo's arrows.

One by one, the Blackwatch agents all died without finding the ever-increasing pile of bodies near the broken security camera to be strange before they met their demise.

"How does that actually work?" Genji asked, baffled, yet accustomed to how Hanzo's arrows always seemed to randomize the reactions people had towards them.

"Skill," Hanzo bragged as he fired another arrow out of muscle memory, only to realize that the agents patrolling the particular room were all dead.

"So this is where you picked up skill on how to _**MURDER ME,**_ right?"

Without answering Genji's question, Hanzo walked into the room.

"Nobody is left," the archer said proudly.

Suddenly, the alarm rang throughout the entire base as the lights went red. Hanzo's delight instantly turned into raw anger as he grit his teeth. Who the heck triggered the alarm when there was nobody to-

The elder Shimada turned around, only to find a Blackwatch agent standing right next to the door. The agent also held some sort of device with a big red button on it.

Infuriated, Hanzo grabbed the Blackwatch agent and threw the unfortunate agent to the ceiling, knocking him out instantly.

"You triggered the alarm, brother!" Genji screamed. "It wouldn't have come to this if you _**DIDN'T MUR-**_ "

" _ **GENJI, SHUT THE F*CK UP, LET'S**_ _ **MOVE**_ _ **!**_ _"_

Letting Tracer go through the door first, Genji shortly followed suite and entered the room of red lights. He looked around, his eyes skimming through all the hallways the three could enter first. What could possibly get them valuable items as quickly as possible without dragging out attention from the remaining Blackwatch agents too much?

He then remembered his father's words. "When in doubt, reflect and see if you are right."

So he pointed to his right.

"There!" Genji exclaimed. "Let's go there!"

So Hanzo, Lena, and Genji ran to the hallway on the rightmost side of the room. They were greeted by ten Blackwatch agents.

" _ **GENJI,**_ " Hanzo shrieked as all three of the Overwatch agents outran streaks of bullets in the long hallway, " _ **YOU USELESS FREAKING FREAK OF A FREAKIN' OMNIC SON OF A FIREHOSE, WHEN WE'RE DONE, I'M GONNA**_ -"

Tossing a Pulse Bomb down the hallway, Tracer pushed the Shimada brothers to move faster as an explosion rang across the cramped place. They barely made it out of the hall without being consumed by the Pulse Bomb.

"That didn't work out well," Genji muttered before his excitement returned instantly. "Let's go to the leftmost side, then!"

This time, they met twenty Blackwatch agents, all of them ready to capture the Overwatch agents.

" _ **GENJI, YOU STUPID SACK OF ROTTEN COCONUT OIL IMPORTED BY SMELLY OMNIC SLACKERS, WHEN WE'RE DONE, I'M GONNA-**_ "

Tracer reached out to throw out a Pulse Bomb… only to realize that she could carry one at a time. She was out of Pulse Bombs.

"G-Guys, I'm out of Pulse Bombs!"

Genji laughed as he lightly pat Tracer's shoulder. "Do not worry, Lena, I got this!"

Turning around, Genji threw a grenade he picked up from one of the dead Blackwatch agents as he screamed, " _ **RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAAAAAAAAAAAE!**_ "

It was super effective. As the explosion took out all of the Blackwatch agents, Genji, Hanzo, and Tracer barely escaped the hallway yet again. Exhausted, Tracer lay still on top of Genji's body, which suddenly began to vibrate intensely as the suit's green lights emitted an unusual amount of smoke.

"Thanks… Genji," Lena panted as she lay still. "But holy cow, all of these explosions and running away from these explosions are getting tiring…"

Genji's visor shined brightly as he bolted up, carrying Tracer bridal style as he ran to the next hallway like a dumb*ss. " **MY DRAGONBLADE IS READY TO BE** _ **UNLEASHED,**_ " Genji screamed.

Hanzo did not know what to cringe at. The fact that Genji's anus still responded to anything remotely tempting or Tracer being so useless(?) in general. As another explosion rang from another hallway, Hanzo got up and dusted his bare shoulder.

"We have three more hallways left, thanks to you two's fantastic efforts," Hanzo explained as Genji dropped Tracer and made barfing sounds like crazy. "Let's hope the next one won't lead us to a dead end."

After collecting their breaths, the three moved onto another hallway. This time, however, there were no Blackwatch agents to greet them. A single keycard lay in the middle of the room, light shining down onto it.

"It's a keycard!" Genji exclaimed. "The **keycard of England!** "

"Of course it is, what are you, five?" Hanzo spat bitterly as he glared at the stupid keycard in the room. Normally, he would just march in and grab the keycard to get things done with, but personal experience let him know that all good things were not given so easily.

"Wait," he said as soon as Lena began moving towards it.

"What's the matter, Hanzo?" Lena asked, her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Shut up for a second."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It seemed that this time, fate had it that good things would easily go to Hanzo this time. Without any warning, he suddenly ran towards the keycard and reached out for it.

Only to be knocked away from it.

 _Dammit, bad stuff always happens when I get slightly optimistic,_ Hanzo thought as he flew across the room.

Landing on his back, Hanzo coughed as Genji and Lena kneeled and held him carefully.

"Brother!" Genji shouted. "Why did you run like a dumbass?!"

"I don't wanna hear that from **you** of all idiots, Genji," Hanzo coughed out a bit of blood. Tracer's eyes widened as she shook the archer.

"You're hurt!"

"You're making it hurt more with your uselessness."

" **Ha ha ha…** "

Emerging from the floor, a masked man stood in front of the keycard, cracking his knuckles with glee. It was none other than Reaper who stopped Hanzo from taking the keycard!

"Gwa ha ha. You thought you can take the keycard?" Reaper asked. "Too bad, this thing is the only thing keeping the entire base stable. Without it, the entire place will crumble down and destroy this base. You must be _mad_ to think you can take it!"

" _Kuso!_ " Genji swore under his breath as he took out his dagger. "It's _Raper!_ "

"R-Raper?" Tracer shivered at the mere name as she inched away from the hooded Blackwatch leader instinctively.

"Raper?!" Hanzo coughed. "O-Oh shit, don't let him take my asshole, Genji-"

Sighing, Reaper shook his head.

"I wouldn't say any of you are wrong about me not being Reaper, however," the masked man admitted. "Because I am actually not Reaper."

"What?" Genji muttered, confused. "Then who are you?"

Taking out a single shotgun, the masked man shouted, "I am **Bootleg Reaper!** Prepare to die!"

Chills ran down Genji's spine. A _bootleg_ _ **rapist?**_ What kind of monstrosity was that? It sounded even more dangerous than the actual "Raper," just by attaching "Bootleg" to the original name.

Dropping Hanzo's head against the floor, Genji stood up as he took out his Dragonblade. "The dragon becomes me! Prepare yourself, Bootleg Raper!"

" **Reaper!** " The fake Reaper screamed in agony. "Not Raper, **Reaper! And it's** _ **BOOTLEG Raper, you little sh*t!**_ _"_

As Genji and Bootleg Reaper fought valiantly, Hanzo coughed more blood as he growled, "Genji, you little sh*t, why would you drop my head against the hard-as-f*ck floor…"

Tracer looked around the room, only to find a blue health kit sitting in the middle of nowhere. She carefully left Hanzo and took the kit. "I'm no expert at this, but I'll try patching you out, love," she said, cringing at the blood that stained her hands. "Just hang on a bit!"

"I wanna die," Hanzo honestly admitted.

As soon as Genji swung his blade and the fake Reaper unloaded a shell from his shotgun, both of their weapons flew to the corners of each room. Realizing that they were practically nothing without a weapon of some kind, the Bootleg Reaper and Genji ran to the corners closest to them.

Holding a shotgun, Genji screamed " _ **RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAAAAAAAAAAAAE!**_ "

Meanwhile, the Bootleg Reaper stared at the Dragonblade in his hands as he wondered out loud, "Wait, how do I use this?"

The ninja lowered his shotgun as he took the sword from Reaper, showing a basic gist of how to swing the thing. He promptly gave back the sword to the Bootleg Reaper before picking up the shotgun.

"Anyway," Genji said as he held a weapon that did not belong to him in the first place, " _ **RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!**_ "

" _ **Die, DIE, DIEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ "

There was a saying Hanzo heard long ago. In a gun fight, never ever bring a sword.

In Genji's case, it was the complete opposite. In a gun fight, Genji always had to bring a sword.

Firing shells blindly across the room, Genji screamed like a girl as he blasted the entire place apart. He never reloaded and gave the Bootleg Reaper no room for counter attacks as he fired the shotgun endlessly, not knowing who or what he would hit every time he pulled the trigger. He managed to shoot Hanzo somehow, causing the elder Shimada to cough out more blood.

"Genji, for f*ck's sake, I will tear your robot anus apart and toss them in a scrap pile," Hanzo seethed. Tracer panicked and started to patch up Hanzo faster than ever, though she was unaware that all she did was prolong the pain Hanzo felt.

Pulling the trigger fifty times managed to hit the Bootleg Reaper successfully once. Screaming in pain, the Bootleg Reaper fell on his knees as he roared, "The real Reaper won't be as weak as me! Mark my words!"

"Then why the hell did he send you here, then?" Hanzo gurgled.

Without answering the archer's question, the Bootleg Reaper exploded into a bunch of ash. Great. Now Tracer could patch Hanzo up as long as Genji did not touch the keycard.

Unfortunately, Genji snatched the keycard immediately.

" _ **GENJI.**_ _"_

"Hanzo."

" _ **WHY.**_ _"_

"."

Shortly after Hanzo coughed out another chunk of blood, the building began to collapse. "We have to move!" Genji shouted as he picked up Hanzo's body. "Lena, let's go!"

"Right!"

And so, the trio left the crumbling Blackwatch facility. The entire place collapsed shortly after they escaped, and they barely managed to see the light of King's Row again.

They disregarded the fact that they just destroyed a Blackwatch facility right underneath Home Depot. After all, they were too exhausted to even think about anything aside from getting back to the hotel and resting up. Except Hanzo. Hanzo wanted to go to the hospital.

He also thought about going to the afterlife if Genji didn't stop torturing him like he did earlier.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	12. Hanzo's 1-Minute Stay At The Hospital

"Let's go to Nepal."

"Genji, I literally just got an IV rammed into my arm and now you're asking me to go to f*cking Nepal?"

"But what about Dr. Ziegler?"

"She can go to hell for all I care."

"But angels don't go to hell!"

"Charlie's did."

Hanzo was hospitalized, and Genji followed him. Tracer sat next to Genji in one of the many hospital rooms as they watched over Hanzo. Unfortunately for the archer, his ninja brother wanted to make Mercy happy. Making Mercy happy was a higher priority than his brother's life, unfortunately.

"Genji, I need to recover. Just let me stay still and I'll recover in… a few hours, maybe."

"But brother, I thought that only true Shimadas could press on forward without regarding their own injuries."

The instant moment Hanzo realized Genji had used his very own catchphrase against the elder Shimada, the archer got tilted beyond his own mind. "You dare lecture me about true Shimadas?!" Hanzo growled as he slammed his hands against the hospital bed he lay still on. "You do not deserve to- Ugh, this hurts…"

Genji sighed.

His sigh triggered Hanzo.

"This is all your fault," the elder Shimada whined as he rolled his eyes. "Not only did you trigger the self-destruction sequence for the Blackwatch base **while I was being patched up,** but you also almost **got me a cold medicine instead of a proper analysis of my own body.** "

"I moved as swiftly as any other ninja would," Genji answered.

"Ninja my ass."

" _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEEEEEEE!**_ _"_

As Genji unleashed a fury of punches against a Hanzo being hospitalized, Tracer asked the brothers, "So you're traveling to Nepal now?"

Stopping an iron fist from colliding against Hanzo's stomach, Genji turned to Tracer and clarified, "Yes. We're going to travel to Nepal. First, I intend on meeting my master before finding the headquarters."

Lena perked up and smiled brightly. "Mind if I join y'all, then?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." "No."

Genji turned to Hanzo, who spat at the ninja's face.

" _ **RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAEEEEE!**_ _"_

" _ **IS THAT LITERALLY THE ONLY THING YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!**_ _"_ Hanzo screamed as he blocked a bunch of punches Genji threw at him. Despite being immobile, he managed to block the attacks until Genji calmed down.

"We have to save Dr. Ziegler," Genji muttered. "Brother, a _life_ is on the line here."

"Don't word it like that, it's literally just a forty-year old Swiss Cheese ready to get smeared all over a piece of bread like a small box of Philadelphia Cream Cheese-"

"Hanzo."

"Genji."

"She is the reason why I move even after _YOU_ _ **MURDERED ME.**_ _"_

Tearing off the IV out of Hanzo's arm, Genji picked up Hanzo as he told Tracer, "Lena, let's go. Off we go to Nepal."

"H-How?"

Hanzo coughed painfully as he screamed in pain. Genji didn't give a flying f*ck about his suffering, unfortunately. He was too oblivious to sense the suffering of Shimadas in general- even himself. Perhaps that was why he got himself murdered by his brother.

As the archer roared something about disassembling Genji from head to toe, Genji laughed kindly as he answered simply.

"By plane!"

That very statement internally murdered the elder Shimada.

The plane ride was actual hell for Hanzo as his blood pressure rose with wounds that had yet to properly close still on him. He would make sure to kill Genji one day, have Dr. Burglar or whatever her name was bring him back to life, and kill him again just to get a satisfying revenge against the cyber ninja.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


	13. Nothing Unusual Here

"…And so, the turtle accepted the challenge to race against the hare."

"Whoa! But isn't he going to lose? He's too slow!"

Hanzo grumbled inaudibly as Genji shared a simple tale with a child in an airplane to Nepal. The boy had looked at him funny at first, but he eventually started admiring how Genji's robot suit looked. Delighted with the child's attention, Genji decided to speak to him.

Of all things, it was the story about the rabbit and the turtle. At least Genji did not attempt to talk about something like the ABCs. The very first time the younger Shimada tried to teach Hanzo how to speak English fluently, the lesson suddenly became demoralizing at a rapid pace.

" _A is for Apple, B is for Brother. C… is for Courage. D is for Dragon. E is for Emissary, and F is for Failure. G is for Gut My Stomach, and H is for Hanzo **MURDERED ME**."_

Yes, it was almost as if Genji wanted to berate him. In fact, Genji probably did berate him, he just didn't explicitly state that he did.

"So did the turtle win?" The boy next to Genji asked curiously.

Hanzo smiled.

As annoying as Genji was, he still had a human heart. In fact, he grew far more passionate with treating life as a fragile entity after he trained under Zenyatta's teachings. Whatever the heck the Omnic monk did to change Genji, Hanzo couldn't give a damn about, but it certainly changed Genji in a noticeable and interesting way.

Genji chuckled as he resumed his storytelling.

"As soon as the race began, the rabbit rocketed away with the speed of a true racer. He hopped and hopped, furthering the distance away from the turtle.

"Soon, he laid down to take a rest because he believed the turtle to be simply far too slow to pass him."

The elder Shimada looked up as he slowly closed his eyes. Maybe the plane ride wasn't too bad, after all.

"But the turtle had a secret technique. For the ancestors of turtles… were dragons."

…

… _Wait a second,_ Hanzo broke out of his silly dream of experiencing peace and quiet as his closed eyes squinted a bit.

"Taking a majestic sword with a green glow all over his body, the turtle charged forward with lightning speed as he screamed, _'_ _ **RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAAAAAAAAAAAE!**_ _'_ The hare never saw it coming, and he got eliminated almost instantly. The turtle then started to move a payload he needed to deliver to Chin _ **AGH!**_ _"_

During the middle of Genji's extremely accurate(?) depiction of the turtle and the hare's race, Hanzo got up and pimp slapped his brother with the back of his hand.

* * *

Reaper couldn't believe that one of his headquarters was blown up in King's Row.

Someone had attacked the headquarters and left no trace of their whereabouts. After he heard about the incident, he started having second thoughts about having bases self-destruct if a single keycard was removed from the center of the facility. The very thought was a hassle to overcome, considering that he just loved the idea of a base trying to take down intruders along with itself.

Instead, it just finished off everyone else in the King's Row headquarters.

So he managed to bypass everything and everyone in the airport and got a ride to Nepal. Surely, he would be able to stop the intruders if they intended on going there at one point. After all, **nobody** knew that it was actually mandatory to visit Nepal's Blackwatch headquarters first to gain access to other headquarters aside from the King's Row headquarters and the Russian headquarters.

They would never see it coming. By the time the hero wannabes figure out that they have to visit Nepal out of all places first, they would be exhausted, and he, Reaper, would blast them to kingdom come. It was an all-too-perfect plan with the best scenario possible as long as the intruders did not immediately go to Nepal.

Even if they went to Nepal, that would mean they'd have to face Reaper in at least one battle. Not knowing the amount of intruders, however, made him bring Widowmaker.

The blue-skinned woman, disguised in a cashmere coat and an enormous strawhat, kept looking over the weapons she brought on-board.

"Widowmaker," Reaper growled as he glared at her, "we're on a plane right now. Can you make your analysis over your own weapons a bit more… subtle?"

"No."

"I hate you."

And thus, the plane ride suddenly became a horror movie for Reaper as he hid her weapons from passerby flight attendants every single time they passed by. He eventually smacked her head in anger when he became too exhausted.

* * *

Lena Oxton slept at a seat next to Genji, while Hanzo sat in the middle of a row.

It turned out that the boy Genji talked to was just going to the restroom. In reality, the boy sat rows behind where Genji and Hanzo sat; both of them sat in a single row, despite having a small gap between them. Sitting next to the window, Genji seemed to have fallen asleep as well. Whatever the heck Dr. Burglar installed in the cyber ninja seemed to let him mimic the patterns of regular people.

The plane ride was trash after all. The hooded man in pitch-white next to him snored loudly, and the purple-skinned woman next to him kept touching a toy that looked like an accurate model of a sniper rifle. He would've suspected her to be an assassin, but since she wore a coat that covered her body modestly, he decided that she was not an assassin.

Assassins always dressed immodestly. Genji ran around freaking naked technically, and Tracer had no pants.

It was only a miracle that Genji did not notice Lena let her head rest on the younger Shimada's shoulder. Normally, his ladies' man personality would slightly drift to existence if Genji noticed something like that. Sleep for the ninja managed to let Hanzo avoid another one of a "women's attention-seeking Genji" shenanigan, and that alone was perhaps all he could ask for.

Yet, Hanzo could not sleep. Because he was actually f*cking bleeding, and the white bandages he wrapped around his own wounds wasn't helping too much. Sleeping would probably kill the elder Shimada by the time he tried to wake up.

The hooded man next to him yawned as he woke up, wearing a mask that resembled that of a weird skull. He asked Hanzo, "What time is it?"

"Do I look like a clock to you?" Hanzo responded simply.

At this, the masked man nodded as he looked away from Hanzo. "That's true. Sorry about that."

"Hm."

…

…

…

A moment of silence passed as the two froze deathly still.

An instant moment later, they realized something.

Hanzo turned to the masked man's direction. The masked man, who was actually Reaper wearing a differently colored outfit as his disguise, turned to Hanzo's direction.

 _It couldn't be…_ They thought simultaneously as their eyes widened.

Within Hanzo's hands was a music magazine, and within Reaper's hands was a scenery magazine.

 _ **This little sh*t has my favorite magazine**_ _,_ they both thought simultaneously as they enviously stared at each other's magazines. Neither of them realized who they were, as they were far too exhausted from keeping Genji and Widowmaker in check respectively.

Hanzo enjoyed reading magazines about scenery outside of erotica. It reminded him that life wasn't all about trying to forget that he murdered his own brother. Meanwhile, Reaper enjoyed the music magazine simply because he liked music. Outside of the usual edgy crap he blasted on maximum volume all over the Blackwatch headquarters, Reaper sometimes listened to electric violin songs. Heck, even Bach held a special place to someone like him.

They looked up at each other.

"Wanna trade mags?" Reaper asked, speaking first to move the deal.

"That is fine by me," Hanzo answered, nodding in agreement.

As they traded magazines, they respectfully bowed to each other before reading their newly acquired magazines. They soon fell asleep shortly afterwards, and Lena woke up in the middle of the plane ride.

When she found out she had been resting her head on Genji's shoulder, she remained silent before putting her head on him again.

And thus, the plane ride went smoothly for both the Overwatch agents and the Blackwatch agents.

…

…

…

All of them were kind of ignorant to an amazing extent, really.

* * *

 **SUPER SHIMADA BROTHERS**


End file.
